The present invention relates to a portable lift chair assembly capable of assisting a fallen person, I.E. after fainting, leg collapse, heart attack etc. to be safely raised off of the floor.
Falls and collapses by the weak and elderly in the hospital, retirement home, or private residence are commonplace. Getting these people back to an upright, seated position or an elevated position is dangerous and tricky. Often it requires partial help by the victim themselves and often it is not able to be accomplished by another person alone. When the victim has to help, there is often a further strain or injury to the victim. The act of lifting dead weight up off of the floor is very difficult and as a result, many a hospital worker has injured themselves in the lifting attempt. Statistics for back injuries to nurses precipitated by patient handling varied from 14.2 per 100 full time employees for Intensive Care Unit (ICU) Nursing to 3.8 per 100 FTE for Pediatric Nursing.
When a person falls, often time is of the essence and there may not be a party of sufficient stature to raise the person up again without injury to themselves or the person. While hospitals have stretchers around, these require two strong, trained people to operate without worsening the situation. Other than the stretcher, there are no other devices to assist in this task. In a private residence, if the person cannot be raised by the other occupants they may have to remain on the floor until help arrives.
Wheelchairs, crutches, canes and the like are meant for people in a standing or seated position and are of no help when the person is down. Even then, these cannot handle the entire lifting load throughout the entire process. Because of the specific situation of each fall and each person and each helper, the actual lift may have to be broken down into several smaller segments and to different final heights.
Henceforth, a portable medical emergency portable lift chair would fulfill a long felt need in the medical industry industry. This new invention utilizes and combines known and new technologies in a unique and novel configuration to overcome the aforementioned problems and accomplish this.